


Prompt 4: Food

by quaint_camera



Series: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Belly Kink, Canon Era, Character Study, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Issues, Guilt, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Repression, Shame, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: Jim Kirk was getting a belly. Of that, Spock was absolutely certain.





	Prompt 4: Food

Jim Kirk was getting a belly. Of that, Spock was absolutely certain.

And now that he was alone in his quarters, he could finally allow himself to think about it. All day long he had been avoiding the area that all but screamed for his attention, focusing on Kirk’s eyes instead. Now he knew what the Earth men meant when they said they found it difficult to look at a woman’s eyes instead of her breasts, though his own distraction was not nearly so common.

Kirk had struggled with weight throughout his life, Spock surmised. Truthfully he was surprised that Doctor McCoy hadn’t cottoned on yet and assigned Kirk a diet as he had in the past. But then, Spock was more attuned to Kirk’s physique than most; he had been sneaking surreptitious glances at Kirk’s midsection all day, trying to determine if he was imagining things or not. The way Kirk’s belly strained a little against the gold fabric--it wasn’t his fault, really. The shirts were tight and the captain had a healthy appetite and enjoyed a good meal--as he well deserved to. He was a meat and potatoes man, and his endomorphic build meant he put on weight easily, something which Spock, being naturally thin, found fascinating.

The captain was not a lazy or gluttonous man, both qualities which Spock found repulsive. He pushed himself just as hard in the gym as at his captaincy and it was simply luck of the draw that he'd ended up with such a slow metabolism. Whenever he eased up even a little--skipped a workout or treated himself to an extra helping of dessert--the pudge returned. The gentle bulge suggested a power, a great hunger that was being kept under control, disciplined but just barely, and Spock found it sexy. He wondered what that hunger would be like were it allowed to be indulged, explored. He had a feeling Jim would enjoy it were there some way to avoid the physical consequences, but he also knew he would never find out.

Once the bulge began to extend over his waistband, Doctor McCoy would typically notice and put him on a strict regimen of salads for the next week. Kirk’s appetite would dwindle dramatically and the bulge would shrink back down--for awhile, at least. But Spock took satisfaction in the fact that it would always be back, though it was not allowed to grow beyond a certain point. He knew it was perverse to take pleasure in something which caused Kirk so much grief, and yet also knew he couldn’t help it or stop it. His pesky human half with all its fixations and fantasies had been strong today, the images and urges vivid, relentless. Even now, he could not decide whether to deal with them the human way (masturbate) or the Vulcan way (meditate), but in the end he decided on meditation.

He understood that this was only a quick fix, and sooner or later he would require some outlet for his frustration, some permanent relief, or else the pressure would build to an unbearable point. And that was simply unthinkable--Jim could never know about this, never find out about his strange and shameful perversion. He was already alien enough; he would not throw a sex kink into the mix and make himself even more of a freak. If only there were some other way...


End file.
